


Brothers

by KitBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - American, Alternative Universe - No Magic, Alternative Universe - Unspecified Time Period, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitBlack/pseuds/KitBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius is called away to fight in the war, Regulus is upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> SONG: Brothers -Dean Brody

-Regulus POV

I sat in my room hiding my face in the pillow. I tensed as I heard a sigh from the doorway and then footsteps leading away from the door. I picked my head up, felling tear stains on my cheeks, confident Sirius had left my doorway and, walked to the window.

_-The house was like a tomb._

_I was hiding in my room._

_As my brother made his way on down the hall._

_I didn't want to say goodbye._

_And I was tryin' to deny there was a war, And that he got the call._

_I watched him from my window Walkin' down the drive.-_

I let a sob escape from my throat as my thoughts wondered to the time Sirius and me went swimming in the river and as I got out I had slipped on fell on my bum, Sirius had laughed at first but (although Regulus would deny it later) when I had started to cry he had run over and had a fit at my scraped nee. I run down the steps into the front yard and ran over to him. I stared pleadingly into his grey/blue eyes. "Please don't go, I'll do anything." I knew I was being selfish but- _this was my brother_. "Shhh... It'll be all right"

_\- You come back you hear_

_And I let him see my tears_

_I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio._

_I'll do anything you want,_

_Clean your room, or wash your car._

_I'll do anything so long as you don't go._

_But he said, this is what brothers are for._

_Well I have my heroes,_

_But the one I love the most taught me how to hunt and swing a bat._

_And I wrote him every night,_

_I said I miss our pillow fights, But lately I just wonder where you're at.-_

I finished writing the letter I would be sending to Sirius. Oh god, I miss him, it painful to think about how 5 months ago my older brother was stolen from me.

_-Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live._

_When it takes things from you that you don't want to give._

_I said you come back you hear_

_I miss you being near._

_To laugh and fish down in the maple grove_

_I'll do anything you want._

_There must be someone I can call,_

_And just maybe they would let you come back home._

_But he wrote, this is what brothers are for._

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns,_

_Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,_

_Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost For him to love me that much. -_

I sighed 3 years and he still wasn't back. I had heard others say the was going to end with us winning.

_-Well, it had been two years, And I held back my tears_

_When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore._

_And as I ran and held him tight,_

_That's when he looked me in the eye And said_

_I'm sorry that you have to push me home._

_And I said hey, this is what brothers are for. -_

The war had ended. I waited for days for Sirius to come home in the middle of the night, for him to pull a prank on me, dip my hand in warm water, make me pee the bed but he never came. I let out a sob as the Social Worker held me. A letter floated down, slightly crumpled from were I had clenched to hard. The only thing that stood out to me was _sorry to inform you_ , and _killed in action_. Sirius had been killed in an ambush saving his team mates 2 weeks after the enemy troops pulled out and the treaties signed.


End file.
